Horde Prime
Horde Prime is a fictional character in the Masters of the Universe franchise, first created for the cartoon series She-Ra: Princess of Power, but later used in other MOTU-related media, mainly the comics by London Editions. Character overview Horde Prime is the ruler of the intergalactic Evil Horde. He is only seen surrounded by green smoke. His true form was unseen when he first appeared in the cartoon, but the comics gave him an insectoid face. A metallic arm comes out of the cloud of smoke when he is outraged or angered. Horde Prime has a son named Prince Zed who calls Hordak his uncle. This suggests that Horde Prime may have once looked like Hordak before his transformation. He is voiced in the series by Lou Scheimer, who is credited on screen as Erik Gunden. The relationship between Horde Prime and Hordak In the mythology of She-Ra, Horde Prime is the only being with authority over Hordak, for he is the intergalactic ruler of the Horde Empire, with control over all Horde regimes. He apparently hails from a world known as Horde World, although his exact background has never been revealed. All that has ever been seen of Horde Prime is a gigantic skeletal robotic arm, which suggests he may be some sort of cyborg. He travels the universe in his ship, the Velvet Glove, keeping watch over the Horde's universal activities. It has been speculated, but never confirmed, that Horde Prime may be Hordak's brother. The main reason for this comes from the episode "The Peril of Whispering Woods", the first She-Ra episode to allude to Horde Prime. In this episode we see Horde Prime's son, Prince Zed, who addresses Hordak as "uncle". This could suggest that Prime is Hordak's brother, but it is also possible that Zed only called him "uncle" as a friendly term, or he is on Zed's mother's side. However a letter from this episode said "your nephew" stating that Hordak is his uncle but we don't know on which side. How Prince Zed is Horde Prime's son still remains to be seen. Two UK She-Ra annuals in the mid-1980s state that Hordak is Prime's brother, but these operate within a canon independent of the cartoon and also got Horde Prime's name wrong, referring to him as 'Prime Horde'. The UK He-Man comics state explicitly in one issue that Horde Prime is not Hordak's brother, but again these operate within an independent canon and drew Prime with a completely different appearance from the cartoon. It has not yet been confirmed whether or not Filmation's writers conceived Prime as Hordak's brother. However, he is referred to as such in the Character Profiles in Disc 6 of the She-Ra Season One DVD set. Masters of the Universe Classics Hordak's bio describes Hordak as the "second heir of the Horde Empire." this may be referring to Horde Prime. On the other hand, Horde Prime's bio mentions his ambitious younger brother who was sent to ensure He-Ro was defeated, which may refer to Hordak. The official product description also says "Does Horde Prime bear a resemblance to his sinister brother, Hordak?". Horde Prime's dual heads In the episode "For Want of a Horse," Grizzlor states that Horde Prime should get matching bowties for each head. Shadow Weaver later confirms, in that same episode, that Horde Prime indeed is dual-headed, when asked by Hordak as to what would be a suitable gift for someone who already possesses two of everything. Hordak grants further confirmation by expressing his dismay at being reminded of that fact. How both heads work as one mind still remains to be seen. Trivia * Emiliano Santalucia, when asked if the being inside the crystal of the first 200x Masters of the Universe comic series was the Unnamed One from The Powers of Grayskull: The Legend Begins!, he mentioned that the Unnamed One's essence was split in two, one trapped in the crystal and the other taking a mechanical body and becoming Horde Prime. Appearances *The Peril of Whispering Woods (mentioned) *''Horde Prime Takes a Holiday'' *''A Talent for Trouble'' (mentioned) *The Eldritch Mist *''Huntara (mentioned)'' *''Micah of Bright Moon'' *''For Want of a Horse'' *''The Inspector'' *''Glimmer Come Home'' (mentioned) *''Portrait of Doom'' (mentioned) *''Assault on the Hive (mentioned)'' *Bow's Magical Gift *''He-Man and She-Ra: A Christmas Special'' Category:Characters Category:Evil Horde Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Deity